


A Personal Sakura Viewing

by too_many_obssesions



Series: Bandori Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Getting Together, bonsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: When Lisa comes over to help Arisa make cookies, She learns of a particular bonsai that Arisa’s been growing.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Imai Lisa
Series: Bandori Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Personal Sakura Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Bandori rare pair week that I forgot to post yesterday. This is the first time that I’ve written either of these characters so I hope I got them right.

Arisa hurries to get the house straightened out. Normally she didn’t care, but normal the only people that came over were the rest of Poppin’Party and they usually just made the mess worse. When they came over they just made the mess worse so really it was more efficient to just let it get to it’s apex and clean it all up then. It was going to reach the same point either way with Tae and Kasumi. The problem was that it wasn’t Popipa coming over. It was  _ Lisa-san.  _ If she saw how sloppy her house was then she’d think badly of her and the idea of Lisa-san being disappointed in her twisted her stomach into knots. 

Just as Arisa had finished shoving the last Yamabuki Bakery bag into the trash the doorbell rang. She quickly smoothed out her shirt before hurrying to greet her guest. She had hoped that she would have a bit more time to straighten everything out but this would have to do. She hoped everything would go well enough when Lisa came over. She really liked her and hopefully she’d be able to tell her one day. 

When she did it would be perfect. She would do it under sakura trees and she’d have a bag of treats ready and it would be impossible for Lisa to say no. For now it would be good enough to just hang out with her. 

“Hi Arisa, sorry I’m early I was just so excited. I was kinda surprised when you asked me to help you bake again.” As she was talking, Lisa walked through the door and put her bag down. 

“Yeah, I was feeling bad about how Saaya always provides the treats for our meetings, and recently Sayo has been bringing stuff for the student council. I want to provide something too, but I’m not very good at baking on my own.” Arisa explained. 

“I got you. Well don’t you worry I’ll make sure you’re a top chef if it’s the last thing you do.” Lisa ended the sentence with a little wink that sent Arisa’s heart racing. 

Arisa hurried to the kitchen and hoped that Lisa would follow her. Her earlier embarrassment was quickly forgotten in favor of focusing on the task in front of her. Baking was hard but satisfying. The first couple of batches had come out wonky either too burnt or too floury or some other problem. This last batch seemed promising as long as she didn’t burn them again. Arisa crouched in front of the oven, she was gonna get at least one good batch damnit. 

Lisa moved to crouch down behind Arisa in order to check on the cookies. “So Arisa, how's it been going with Ran. You guys still talking?”

Arisa stayed focused on the oven even as she answered Lisa’s question “Yeah, Ran’s pretty cool.”

“Um, you know you don’t have to watch it so intensely right?”

“This is my first good batch, I don’t wanna burn them again.” More importantly though her face was completely red from how close Lisa was. 

“That’s fair, but seriously what’s up with you Ran, I wanna know if my teaching worked.”

Arisa smiled, “Oh we’ve been talking. She’s coming over later to see my sakura bonsai later this week actually.” 

“Sakura bonsai? Can I see it, I’ve been interested in Sakura since I went to the flower viewing but I haven’t really gotten the chance to see anymore.”

Arisa nodded and began to lead her into her garden. She was excited, people usually didn’t take interest in her bonsai and the fact that it was Lisa made the moment all the sweeter. 

After a bit of walking, Arisa stopped in front of a pot. “Here we are. I just barely started on it so there’s not very much going on.”

“Well when it finishes growing then we can have our own personal viewing party right?”

“Yeah that would be nice,” Arisa pauses for a second before continuing. It wasn’t the ideal situation but it felt wrong not to say anything in the moment. “Hey Lisa-san this might be strange and out of nowhere, but I really like you. You don’t have to return my feelings but I wanted to tell you.”

Lisa gave Arisa a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m really glad actually. I’ve been wanting to tell you the same thing.” 

Arisa blushed and leaned into Lisa. There might not be sakura petals flying everywhere, but the little bonsai was pretty good too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Make sure that you’re staying safe with everything that’s going on!


End file.
